Letters
by ry0kiku
Summary: Surat-surat misterius itu mengubah segalanya. Romano dan Italy tak punya pilihan selain berpacu dengan waktu, menguji nyali, menantang bahaya... karena nyawa Spain dan Germany adalah taruhannya. SpaMano, GerIta oneshot.


**Hetalia masih milik paman Hidekaz, yang art-nya makin lama makin unyuuu~**

**Warning: Lumayan panjang. Sho-ai hints. Mungkin typo. Mungkin OOC. Absurd seperti biasa. Untuk kali ini nggak terlalu ada bau-bau sejarahnya. Oh, dan btw, benda ini bukan AU. Surprise ending, maybe. Pesan sponsor seperti biasa: selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.**

**Silakan kabur bagi yang alergi :) *kok rasanya ada yang aneh, ya* *ditabok***

* * *

~.~

LETTERS

~.~

Cangkir porselen itu bertemu lantai keramik, beralih fungsi dari alat makan elegan menjadi kepingan tajam berserakan. Tangan itu masih terus mengaduk-aduk isi lemari kaca, mata madu dengan frantik mencari-cari tanda yang sesuai dengan yang terpatri di kertas dalam genggaman tangan kirinya.

Kertas kumal bertuliskan huruf I dan O yang saling bersebelahan. Dengan sebuah gambar bunga mawar hitam menghiasi bagian tengah huruf O membuatnya bagaikan sebuah donat tanpa lubang.

Mawar hitam. Kode yang harus dipecahkannya. Kode yang akan menuntunnya ke petunjuk berikutnya. Kode yang menentukan keselamatan seseorang yang ia…

PRANG!

Romano melemparkan cangkir terakhir ke dinding di samping perapian, terdorong oleh frustrasi yang teramat besar. Sudah dijelajahinya sudut demi sudut ruangan ini, tak juga dia temukan sesuatu yang mencerminkan mawar hitam. Dari keramik lantai sampai tirai jendela, cangkir-cangkir porselen sampai motif yang terpatri di sendok, garpu, dan kawan-kawannya; tak satupun dari barang-barang yang menghuni ruangan laknat ini bergambarkan mawar. Sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk beralih ke ruangan lain; lebih dari sejam waktunya mencari di sini sudah terbukti sia…

…sia?

Mata hazel itu beralih dari pecahan porselen yang rusak berantakan ke perapian yang sudah padam. Atau lebih tepatnya ke teralis besi yang menjadi pengaman antara kayu dan arang yang terbakar dengan para manusia penikmat kehangatan. Pemuda Italia itu berjongkok di depan perapian, sudut bibir tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman lega sementara jemarinya menelusuri motif yang terukir di teralis besi yang berwarna hitam. Motif bunga mawar.

Tanpa ragu dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam abu perapian yang, untungnya, sudah mendingin lama. Dia berjengit sedikit ketika punggung tangannya bertemu ujung lancip tongkat besi yang biasa dipakai untuk menyodok-nyodok perapian supaya menyala lebih besar, namun seringai kemenangan itu kembali ke wajahnya begitu dia menarik tangannya, sebuah kertas kumal tergenggam aman di antara jemarinya.

Euforia penemuan itu sayangnya tidak berlangsung lama.

"Vee! Fratello, tolong! A-Aku dikejarrr!"

Romano menoleh begitu cepat sampai dia bisa merasakan lehernya berderak. Di sanalah adik satu-satunya, berlari memasuki ruangan sambil berurai air mata ketakutan, menggenggam sebuah vas bunga entah kenapa.

Hanya beberapa meter di belakangnya, dua sosok putih melayang mengikutinya.

"CHIGI! Ka-kamu bawa-bawa apaan, adik bodoh!"

"Kayaknya sih hantu, vee!"

"Kok 'kayaknya'! Yang yakin dikit napa!"

"Po-pokoknya, Fratello tolong usir mereka! Aku takut, vee!"

"A-Aku juga takut, bodoh!"

"Gyaaaa!"

"Ve-Venezianoooo!"

Instingnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya bekerja. Tahu-tahu saja tangannya sudah menggenggam tongkat penyodok perapian dan melemparkannya ke arah sosok-sosok yang hanya tinggal sejengkal dari keriwil adiknya. Tidak persis kena, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat sosok itu mengeluarkan jeritan melengking—yang anehnya rada nge-bass—dan kabur keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan kakak beradik itu terduduk di lantai, lutut tak lagi kuat menyangga, terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur napas.

"V-Vee… Fratello keren… kayak atlet lempar lembing…"

"…nggak adakah pujian yang lebih keren dari itu? Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kamu bawa-bawa vas kosong kayak gitu?"

"Ahh. Ini aku temukan di ruangan yang penuh lukisan. Tadinya, vas ini penuh berisi mawar. Kupikir ini bisa jadi petunjuk buat memecahkan kode berikutnya. Sayangnya, semua mawarnya berjatuhan waktu aku lari dari makhluk-makhluk yang tadi tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung mengejar…"

Nada suara Italy bergetar sejenak, mengenang pengalaman buruknya dikejar sosok-sosok yang tidak jelas manusia atau bukan.

Romano hanya merespon dengan sebuah dengusan—yang tidak bisa dipungkiri penuh kebanggaan—sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk jaketnya yang sedikit dinodai debu perapian. Dia berjalan mendekati sang adik dan menariknya sampai berdiri juga, seringai kemenangannya disambut oleh tampang bingung si personifikasi Italia bagian utara.

"Kita tidak butuh itu, buang saja! Aku sudah menemukan petunjuk yang berikutnya!"

Yang secepat kilat langsung berubah menjadi cerah dan penuh harapan begitu kakaknya membuka genggamannya, memperlihatkan buntalan kertas kumal.

"Hebat, vee! Ketemu di mana?"

"Di perapian. Yang dimaksud mawar hitam itu ternyata teralis besi pembatas perapian yang berukir mawar. Maksa banget, sumpah."

"Sudahlah, yang penting kan sudah ketemu. Jadi, Fratello, kode berikutnya apa?"

Romano menjawab dengan membuka buntalan kertas itu, berhati-hati untuk tidak merobeknya, sembari menyipitkan mata untuk melihat huruf meliuk yang terpatri besar-besar di sana.

E dan R.

Di dalam sebuah bentuk segi delapan.

Entah apa artinya.

Dia merasakan tangan Italy mendarat di pundaknya, sebuah sentuhan yang menenangkan. Mata hazel yang identik itu bertemu sesaat, saling mendukung dan menguatkan.

Mereka sudah sampai sejauh ini. Dengan tuntunan kertas-kertas misterius berisi huruf dan kode gambar, mereka sudah semakin mendekati apa yang membuat mereka nekat memasuki dan menggeledah mansion tua itu walaupun gemetar dari kepala sampai kaki.

Dan mereka sudah bertekad tidak akan pulang tanpa Spain dan Germany.

* * *

~.~

Awal yang langsung main tabrak dan tanpa ujung pangkal ini tentu membuat anda semua bertanya-tanya. Kalau begitu baiklah, mari kita sejenak melompat ke beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Hari itu agak mendung dan berawan. Cuaca yang tidak tipikal bagi negeri Mediteran.

Romano tengah berjongkok di antara tanaman-tanaman tomat yang sebagian besar masih berwarna kehijauan, mencari-cari siapa tahu ada yang sudah bisa dipetik dan dimakan. Sejauh ini baru ada tiga buah dalam keranjangnya; jumlah yang mepet sekali untuk membuat saus pasta untuk berdua.

"Cih. Gara-gara musim dingin ngaco gini, panen jadi ikutan kacau… _Global warming_ sialan…" Dia menggerutu sambil meraba-raba sebuah tomat berwarna merah pucat di dekatnya, menaksir tingkat kematangannya. Setelah menambahkan dua buah lagi ke dalam keranjangnya—itupun dengan standar kematangan yang dengan sangat terpaksa sudah diturunkan—Romano berjalan kembali ke rumah Spain, masuk lewat pintu belakang yang langsung tembus ke dapurnya.

"Oi, _tomato-bastard_! Yang matang cuma ada segini, dammit! Mau buat bikin carbonara pun mepet seka…li…"

Keranjang itu terlepas dari pegangannya. Menghantam lantai dapur yang dia tahu baru pagi ini dibersihkan. Tomat-tomat matang yang didapatkannya dengan penuh perjuangan menggelinding ke luar; tiga peyok dan dua terselamatkan. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terpana.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu dia meninggalkan Spain yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur untuk berburu tomat, sekarang kondisinya sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Meja makan besar itu terguling, keempat kaki kayunya menghadap langit-langit. Pecahan piring dan alat makan berserakan di lantai dan konter. Bahkan ada garpu yang entah bagaimana bisa menancap di dinding.

Dia tahu Spain memang terkadang agak slebor dan serampangan, namun bahkan untuk standard-nya, kadar kehancuran ini tidak normal.

"SPAGNA! Ini apa-apaan? Kau di mana?"

Nada suaranya terus melejit naik bersama kepanikan, bahkan ketika dia berusaha menopenginya dengan ancaman-ancaman. Dia melangkah lebih jauh memasuki ruangan, setengah berharap Spain akan melompat dari balik konter sambil berteriak '_Gotcha!_' atau semacamnya.

"Spagna! Idiota Spagna! Ini bukan waktunya untuk main-main, ya! Keluar sekarang dan bantu aku membereskan-"

Hanya butuh dua benda untuk membungkamnya. Secarik kertas dan pita cokelat. Tergeletak rapi di atas meja kopi. Dia meraih pitanya terlebih dahulu, napasnya tercekat begitu mengenali pita yang tak pernah absen menghiasi kerah baju Spain ini. Mata hazelnya beralih ke kertas di bawah pita. Kertas yang membuat tangannya gemetar seketika.

"

_Kepada, _

_Setengah personifikasi Repubblica Italiana._

_Sekarang ini, kami tengah mengelus pipi orang yang bagimu sangat berarti_

_Namun hanya masalah waktu sampai jemari kami akan tergoda melakukan lebih dari ini_

_Kalau kau tidak ingin belati ini menyayatnya sampai dia tak bernapas lagi_

_Kalau kau menginginkannya kembali dengan utuh dari kepala sampai kaki_

_Sebelum bulan muncul menggantikan matahari_

_Datanglah kemari dan temuilah kami_

_17 Maret 2011_

_Sincerely,_

"

Kertasnya robek sampai di sana. Tidak ada nama, tidak ada tanggal, tidak ada tanda tangan. Tentu saja. Mana ada penculik yang cukup bodoh untuk meninggalkan identitasnya?

Suara dering membuat otaknya yang sempat membeku sesaat untuk kembali bekerja. Dia meraih ponselnya, alisnya berkerut melihat nama pemanggilnya. Dia menekan tombol menerima panggilan dan langsung berteriak tanpa peringatan.

"Veneziano! Aku lagi nggak ada waktu sekarang! Dengar ya-"

"_Vee, Fratello! Germany… Germany diculik orang!_"

Romano terkesiap. Sampai seorang Germany? Ada apa ini?

"_V-Vee…ruang kerjanya hancur, kertas-kertas risetnya berantakan… te-terus, aku menemukan… semacam surat tantangan…_"

Suara adiknya yang naik satu oktaf ditingkahi isakan setiap beberapa detik itu meluluhkan hatinya. Yah setidaknya, dia tahu dia tidak harus menghadapi ini semua sendirian.

"...Spagna juga. Seseorang menghancurkan dapurnya dan meninggalkan kertas—surat tantangan atau apapun lah itu. Dammit. Lelucon yang nggak lucu!"

"_A-Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan, Fratello? Ka-kalau mereka sampai membunuh Germany dan Fratello Spain…_"

Secara teknis mustahil membunuh negara, jadi skenario terburuk yang ditawarkan di surat tantangan itu jelas cuma gertakan sambal. Namun tetap saja Romano tidak akan merasa nyaman sampai dia tahu Spain aman tentram dan tidak sedang disentuh orang lain kecuali dirinya.

"Nangis nggak akan menyelesaikan masalah, adik bodoh! Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan…"

"…_mencari jejak kami, para penculiknya, doooong!_"

Kedua bersaudara itu membeku begitu suara ketiga memasuki percakapan mereka entah bagaimana.

"_Hoi, hoi! Terlalu syok untuk merespon dengan baik dan benar, Italia bersaudara?_"

Suaranya jelas berasal dari kaum adam, walaupun dia sukar menerka usianya. Suara tidak seperti suara orang-orang yang selama ini dikenalnya. Nadanya riang dan kekanakan seperti orang overdosis gula. Namun penuh percaya diri dan keyakinan. Romano menyipitkan mata, sebelum berteriak ke corong ponselnya.

"Jadi kamu, ya, orang sakit jiwa! Tunggu saja, aku akan mengerahkan mafia-"

"_Eits, jangan buru-buru gitu. Nanti kalau tangan ini terselip dan belati ini menancap di leher mereka berdua, kami tidak bertanggung jawab, lhoo~_"

Jemari Romano mengerat di bodi ponselnya, tinggal sejengkal dari mematahkannya jadi dua. Mengancam dengan menggunakan sandera, tentu saja, senjata andalan semua penculik di seluruh dunia.

"...apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Yang jelas, opsi mafia sudah positif tereliminasi dari daftar tindakan yang mungkin dia lakukan.

"_Ehehehe. Waii! Ternyata kalau katalisnya tepat, seorang personifikasi Italia yang tidak berguna bisa tajam juga, ya..._"

"_Beritahu saja apa yang harus kami lakukan._"

Bahkan dia yang paling banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Veneziano—selain si kentang sialan itu, tentunya—jarang-jarang bisa mendengar suara adiknya yang periang penuh keseriusan seperti sekarang.

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian sudah menerima surat tantangannya, kan? Coba lihat di baliknya. Ada kode huruf dan gambar, nggak?_"

Romano membalik kertasnya. Benarlah; terpatri di sana dua huruf meliuk, diapit dua bendera yang dikenalinya sebagai bendera Spain dan Germany.

"L dan I?"

"_F dan E?_"

Keduanya terkesiap untuk beberapa saat.

"Hoi, apa maksudnya ini! Kenapa kodenya beda-beda gini!"

"_Sabar, sabar. Kode yang huruf nggak usah dipikirkan dulu, itu untuk nanti. Kode gambar yang kalian dapat sama, bukan? Naah, itu petunjuk untuk lokasi kami!_"

Bendera Spain dan Germany? Petunjuk lokasi? Sejak kapan kotak-kotak persegi berwarna campur aduk yang mengapit dua huruf random itu bisa menjadi... tunggu, mengapit...

"Jangan-jangan. Lokasi yang diapit Spain dan Germany... France?"

Suara tawa renyah terdengar dari ujung sana.

"_Hebaat. Lebih cepat dari dugaan sa—dari dugaan kami, ahaha!_"

"_Vee! Berarti, Fratello France yang menculik Germany dan Fratello Spain?_"

"_Eits. Jangan terburu-buru, Italy cilik. Mereka memang disekap di daerah France, tapi bukan berarti dia yang menculik. Memangnya kau bisa membayangkan seorang France yang diseruduk banteng saja tepar itu bisa membuat pingsan dan menggotong Germany yang ototnya besar-besar?_"

Tanpa harus melihat wajahnya, Romano tahu bahwa di ujung sana Italy tengah menyipitkan mata mendengar ada kemungkinan Germany diperlakukan semena-mena.

"_Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Germany, aku..._"

"Jadi. Kode 'France' itu maksudnya apa?"

Romano buru-buru mengambil alih sebelum hawa yandere Italy menyebar luas. Seorang Italy jarang sekali marah, namun sekalinya dia naik darah... sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas.

"_Oh itu. Itu bonus! Seandainya kalian nggak bisa memecahkan itupun, kami akan memberitahu kalian lokasi persisnya. Sebuah mansion tua di France bagian selatan. Tandanya, kotak pos norak dan kebun mawar di halaman depan. Di mansion itulah kami menyekap mereka berdua. Ups. Tadinya kami ingin memperdengarkan suara mereka ke kalian, tapi sayangnya mereka masih dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Maaf, yaaaa~_"

Romano bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat sementara dia terseret semakin lama semakin dalam ke 'permainan' yang menariknya cepat bagaikan lumpur hisap.

"_Yak, lanjuuut! Ada ratusan ruangan di mansion itu, dan tidak mungkin kalian bisa menelusurinya satu-satu dalam waktu sehari, jadi kami akan meninggalkan kode-kode seperti di surat tantangan tadi. Termasuk dua yang sudah kalian terima, total akan ada delapan kode. Selamat mencari dan memecahkannya sebelum hari ini berakhir, atau...yah. Kalian tahu sendiri konsekuensinya. Oh, iya. Jangan coba-coba memanggil mafia atau polisi, karena kami mengawasi~_"

Romano mengkertakkan gigi. Seenaknya saja menyabot telepon orang dan langsung mengumbar tantangan. Namun, baik dia maupun Veneziano tidak benar-benar diberi pilihan...

"_Ada pertanyaan?_"

Keheningan menyelimuti pembicaraan tiga arah tersebut sebelum Italy angkat suara.

"_Kenapa kalian melakukan ini? Apa salah kami?_"

Yang menjawabnya hanya suara tawa perlahan yang beberapa detik kemudian digantikan nada elektrik pertanda panggilan yang sudah terputuskan.

Mereka sudah terperosok terlalu jauh untuk bisa mundur lagi. Mereka tak punya pilihan selain meladeni.

"Veneziano, kita bertemu di perbatasan France dan Switzerland sejam lagi. Bawa surat tantanganmu. Ini kesempatan kita berbuat sesuatu untuk seme-seme gak guna itu. Persiapkan dirimu."

~.~

* * *

Dan begitulah adanya.

Setelah kode 'LI' dan 'FE' yang mereka dapatkan bersama surat tantangan, mereka menemukan kertas bertuliskan '2' di kotak pos mansion yang disebut-sebut si penelepon _sugar-high_ itu. (Konklusi seorang Italy: "Kalau begitu, England nggak mungkin pelakunya, vee! Harusnya secara gramatikal kan '2 LIVES' dan bukan '2 LIFE'!") Untuk mempersingkat cerita, setelah melalui pencarian berjam-jam ke tempat-tempat nyeleneh di seluruh penjuru mansion dari lubang tikus di samping oven di dapur sampai di bawah salah satu kaki dari sekian banyak kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan antik abad pertengahan yang panjangnya tidak normal—belum lagi segala keanehan-keanehan seperti baju zirah di koridor yang bergerak sendiri, ledakan-ledakan bak ranjau darat di kebun mawar, dan itu tadi, dua sosok putih melayang yang mengejar-ngejar Italy—mereka berhasil mengumpulkan sebagian besar kode yang disembunyikan di rumah yang keterlaluan besarnya itu.

"'LI'. 'FE'. '2'. 'SAR'. 'AN'. 'IO'." Italy bergumam, membuka-buka lagi kertas-kertas kode yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan. "Ditambah yang Fratello dapatkan dari perapian, yang bertuliskan 'ER', berarti kita sudah mengumpulkan tujuh dari delapan kode. Kita sudah tahu bahwa kode gambarnya digunakan sebagai petunjuk tempat kertas kode berikutnya disembunyikan. Tapi kita sama sekali nggak punya bayangan tentang kode-kode huruf ini, vee…"

"Itu pikirkan nanti saja. Kita pecahkan dulu arti segi delapan, dan temukan lokasi kode yang terakhir." Romano mulai membalik-balik kertasnya, siapa tahu ada trik yang disembunyikan.

Italy mengelus dagunya, matanya tertutup dalam konsentrasi tinggi. "Segi delapan ya, vee. Tidak banyak benda bersegi delapan. Misalnya saja… tempurung kura-kura?"

"Itu segi enam, bego." Romano merespon jutek, sekarang tengah menerawang sang kertas.

"Motif klasik bola sepak?"

"Itu segi lima. Buset, kenapa malah makin turun jumlah seginya?"

"Bentuk klasik meja makan?"

"Itu jelas-jelas segi empat! Kamu ini ya-"

"AAAHH! AKU TAHU, VEEE! AKU TAHU BENDA YANG BERSEGI DELAPAN!"

Romano hanya bisa bengong begitu Italy menyambar lengannya dan berlari keluar ruangan sambil setengah menyeretnya sepanjang jalan.

"Oi, Veneziano! Berhenti, aku hampir kesandung ini! Ada apa sih tiba-tiba…"

Protes Romano terhenti begitu Italy membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, menariknya masuk ke dalam, dan menyalakan lampunya. Dia terpana.

Lukisan. Memenuhi keempat dinding ruangan yang berukuran cukup besar. Dalam berbagai macam ukuran; ada yang sebesar buku pelajaran standar, ada juga yang dia yakin lebih dari dua kali tinggi seorang Russia.

"Veneziano, jangan-jangan, benda bersegi delapan itu…"

Adiknya mengangguk-angguk ceria. "Ya! Pigura lukisan!"

Romano harus menahan hasrat untuk _facepalm_. "Venezianooooo… Orang buta pun tahu bahwa di mana-mana pigura itu berbentuk segi empat kecuali mungkin yang bergaya kontemporer atau apalah itu di jaman sekarang. Dan mengingat ini mansion rata-rata berisi barang-barang klasik abad pertengahan, yang kayak begitu nggak mungkin ada…"

Senyum Italy tetap tidak memudar mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Dia hanya menggamit lengan Romano dan mengarahkannya ke salah satu lukisan cat minyak yang berukuran setengah tinggi tubuhnya, menggambarkan sebuah _chandelier_ keemasan lengkap dengan lilinnya yang tampak sangat indah. Romano menyipitkan mata. Bagus sih, bagus, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang tidak biasa. Dan pigura keemasannya pun tetap bersegi em…

…pat?

Romano mendekatkan dirinya ke salah satu ujung pigura lukisan, mata hazel-nya terbelalak. Dia beralih ke ujung satunya, lalu ke satunya, dan ke satunya lagi. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya, tak sanggup bicara apa-apa.

Keempat sudut pigura emas polesan itu sudah dikerat, membuat pigura segi empat itu jadi, walaupun agak maksa, bersegi delapan. Siapapun yang membuat kode ini, entah benar-benar niat atau kurang kerjaan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ada pigura yang diakali seperti ini?" Romano tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya ketika dia dan Italy dengan hati-hati menurunkan lukisan itu dari dinding, dan mengambil secarik kertas yang diselipkan di bagian belakangnya.

Italy hanya tersenyum polos seperti biasa. "Veee~ Aku mengamati semua lukisan di sini waktu mencari jawaban kode mawar hitam, sampai ke pigura-piguranya. Waktu itu aku sempat bingung kenapa bisa ada pigura yang keempat ujungnya dipotong seperti ini, tapi karena tidak ada hubungannya dengan mawar hitam, aku tidak ambil pusing. Untung, ya. Ternyata ini bisa berguna buat pemecahan kode berikutnya~"

Romano terbelalak. "Kau mengamati semua lukisan di sini? Sampai ke pigura-piguranya? Semuanya?" Mata hazel itu menebar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, menelan ludah. Paling sedikit ada seratus lukisan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Italy hanya ber-'Vee' dan mengangguk riang. Namun Romano bisa mengerti apa yang mendorong adiknya untuk berusaha sejauh ini. Apapun demi Germany. Perasaan yang seketika mendorongnya untuk berusaha lebih baik lagi. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Spain hanya dengan usaha setengah hati.

"Yosh. Kita lihat, kode terakhirnya…"

Kedua pasang alis auburn yang identik itu langsung terangkat begitu melihat isi kertas.

Huruf I dan huruf V. Disusun dalam posisi vertikal. Tanpa adanya gambar.

"…nggak ada gambar, vee? Kalau begitu, bagaimana cara kita menemukan lokasi berikutnya?" Italy jatuh terduduk, mulai tampak putus asa.

Alis Romano berkerut dan dia mulai menerawang kertas, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda atau petunjuk, apapun itu. Apa mungkin karena ini kode terakhir jadi mereka tidak menyediakan gambar lagi sebagai petunjuk lokasi? Mungkin sudah saatnya memecahkan kode huruf dan angka yang membuatnya dan Italy bingung setengah mati?

'LI'. 'FE'. '2'. 'SAR'. 'AN'. 'IO'. 'ER'. Dan sekarang ditambah 'IV'.

…sama sekali nggak ngerti.

Keduanya hening, masing-masing berpikir, sampai Italy mengusulkan dengan suara rendah. "…Fratello. Jangan-jangan. Nggak ada gambar karena…" Italian yang lebih muda itu mengangkat lukisan yang mereka turunkan; lukisan _chandelier_ bersegi delapan, "…_chandelier _ini kode gambarnya?"

Usulan yang cukup—bukan, sangat—masuk di akal. Hanya ada satu masalahnya.

"Ada puluhan _chandelier_ di mansion ini. Bahkan tadi aku melihat ada salah satu kamar mandi super mewah yang kumasuki untuk mencari kode 'AN' itu memakai _chandelier_ sebagai pengganti lampu biasa. Belum lagi tempat laknat ini ada tiga lantai, dan waktunya tidak akan cukup untuk menginspeksi satu-satu…"

Romano mendadak terdiam, mata hazel-nya terpusat pada kertas kode di tangannya. Dua huruf, I dan V. Disusun secara vertikal. Supaya lebih mudah membayangkan:

I

V

"…lantai bawah." Romano menahan napas, mengantongi kertas kodenya, bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan cepat ke arah pintu.

"Vee? Fratello, tunggu! Apa yang kaudapatkan?" Italy mengikuti, setengah berlari berusaha menyusul sang kakak.

"Kedua huruf itu membentuk tanda anak panah ke bawah." Romano menjelaskan dengan cepat, menambah kecepatan jalannya begitu menuruni tangga menuju lantai pertama. "Lantai bawah ruangan-ruangannya lebih luas dan kuantitasnya tak sebanyak lantai-lantai di atas. Tinggal mencari ruangan yang ada _chandelier_-nya…"

"Vee! Waktu mencari kode 'SAR', aku menemukan ruangan semacam _ballroom _di lantai pertama, dan aku ingat aku terkagum-kagum dengan _chandelier_-nya yang besar dan megah! Lokasinya, kalau tidak salah…" Keduanya telah mencapai lantai dasar dan kini giliran Italy yang berlari di depan, menunjukkan jalan. "…mestinya tepat di bawah ruangan lukisan!"

Pintu berpanel dua berbahan oak itu menjadi satu-satunya penghalang yang tersisa antara kedua pemuda yang terengah-engah itu dengan tujuan mereka.

Kedua Italy itu bertukar pandang, mata hazel yang penuh tekad itu menatap saling menguatkan, sebelum masing-masing meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya sampai terbuka.

* * *

_~.~_

"_Kalian semua, dengarkan! Aku yang _awesome_ ini mau bicara!"_

"Bonjour_~ Prusse di sini hendak menyampaikan pengumuman penting. Didengarkan ya, kalau tidak, vital region anda semua tidak dijamin lho keselamatannya~"_

"Bloody frog_, kalian pasti merencanakan yang enggak-enggak, kan?"_

"_Non, non! Begini, lusa kan duo Italie berulang tahun. Kita kasih mereka surprise yang takkan terlupakan sampai akhir zaman! Bagaimana?"_

_Seisi ruangan konferensi terdiam. Tumben-tumbenan Bad Touch Trio mengajukan usulan adem ayem seperti membuat _surprise party_. Tunggu, tunggu dulu…_

"_Kok, kalian cuma berdua, aru? Spain mana?"_

"_Espagne lagi mencoba-coba resep masakan baru untuk bikin dinner romantis bareng yayang tsundere-nya satu itu, sementara Allemagne—menurut penuturan Prusse—lagi meriset hotel BD—uhuk!—ma-maksud abang, hotel-hotel romantis di Berlin buat date dia sama Italie cilik. Ahh memang senang ya, kalau sudah menemukan pasangan yang ditakdirkan…"_

_Tak satupun dari penghuni ruangan cukup kepo untuk menanyakan kata apa yang nyaris diucapkan France sebelum rusuknya disikut Prussia._

"_Lah, itu, pacar mereka sudah pada punya rencana gitu! Ngapain juga kita mesti repot-repot?"_

"_Kamu memang nggak _awesome_, Arthur! _Dinner date_ gitu doang mana seru! Nggak ada gregetnya! Bikin yang _awesome_ dikit napa?"_

"_Kalau begitu, bagaimana rencana kalian?"_

"_Kesesese! Akhirnya ada juga opini_ awesome_ darimu, Roderich! Jadi gini, gimana kalau kita culik West sama Antonio dan kita sembunyiin di suatu tempat, terus duo Italy itu kita kasih kode atau apa gitu buat yang menuntun ke tempat seme-seme mereka!"_

"_Oui, oui! Dan akan jadi hadiah yang sangat jauh lebih baik lagi bila mereka kita telanjangi, lilitin pita, masukin kardus, dibungkus dengan cantik~"_

"_Francis! Nggak sampai segitunya, ah! Pokoknya, yah, intinya seperti itu. Bagaimana, _awesome_, kan?"_

"…_Brutal."_

"_Kurang kerjaan, ah."_

"_Males."_

"_Cape, deh."_

"_Treasure Hunt berasal dari Korea, da ze!"_

"…_ide b'gus."_

_Seisi ruangan hening sejenak, lusinan pasang kepala berputar ke arah pemuda stoik berkacamata yang menatap kosong ke depan._

"_S-Su-san, barusan kamu bilang apa?"_

"_Ide b'gus," Sweden mengulang, sama tanpa ekspresinya. "S'l'ma ini m'r'ka t'rl'lu t'rg'ntung p'da p's'ngan m'r'ka. Ini m't'de y'ng b'gus unt'k m'l'tih k'm'nd'r'an m'r'ka d'ng'n b'rt'mb'hnya us'a."_

_Lagi, seisi ruangan diliputi keheningan. Bahkan France dan Prussia sendiri pun cengok, tidak menyangka akan mendapat dukungan dari seorang Sweden._

"_Kupikir idenya boleh juga, da."_

"…_yah. Selama tidak ada uang yang terbuang aku ikut-ikut aja."_

"Wonderful! Count me in, guys! _Apakah nanti aku boleh jadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan mereka?"_

"_Nggak boleh, lah! Alfred, kamu sama Alfonso nanti seret Antonio ke tempat Francis, bagaimanapun caranya. Getok sampai pingsan pake gagang kapaknya juga nggak apa-apa—jangan memandangku dengan tidak _awesome_ seperti itu, Alfonso, ini kan cuma contoh. Ivan, kau dan Yao yang menangkap West, nanti kukasih kunci rumahnya. Bawa wok atau apapun lah itu buat melumpuhkan dia."_

"WHY? WHHHYYY?_ Kenapa aku yang hero ini malah jadi orang jahatnyaaa?"_

"…_Baiklah. Aku ikut untuk memastikan Espanha tidak mengalami cacat permanen…"_

"_Kolkolkol. Metode seperti apapun dibolehkan untuk melumpuhkan Germany, kan, Prussia? Kolkolkol…"_

"…_mungkin sudah waktunya aku beralih ke frying pan, aru…"_

"_Kalau begitu, saya akan menyumbang kotak P3K untuk Supein-san dan Doitsu-san…"_

"_Jangan, Honda! Maksudku, bawa saja kotak P3K-nya, tapi ada tugas yang lebih _awesome_ menunggumu daripada sekedar P3K dadakan!"_

_~.~_

* * *

Dan begitulah adanya.

"BUON COMPLEANNO!"

Italy dan Romano hanya bisa menatap ternganga sementara _confetti_ warna-warni menghujani kepala mereka. _Ballroom_ itu tampak begitu megah, diterangi cahaya lembut _chandelier _besar yang tergantung di tempat strategis di langit-langit ruangan. Sementara di bawahnya, hampir semua personifikasi negara yang mereka kenal tengah mengangkat gelas, tersenyum untuk mereka.

Sepasang lengan merengkuh bahu mereka dalam pelukan erat. Kedua Italy itu mendongak, langsung bertatapan dengan mata merah darah.

"Yo! Selamat sudah menemukan tempat ini. Ternyata kalian _awesome_ juga, ya."

Italy dan Romano masih terbengong-bengong bahkan ketika orang-orang mulai mengerubuti mereka, berlomba-lomba menyalami sambil mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dalam bahasa masing-masing.

…eh, iya. Hari ini hari ulang tahun mereka.

Jadi semua yang mereka lalui hari ini… merupakan bagian dari kejutan yang diatur oleh semuanya?

"Ka-kalau begitu… kode ini… maksudnya apa?" Romano mengeluarkan buntelan kertas-kertas kode dari sakunya, eskspresinya masih menyiratkan kebingungan.

Portugal tanpa diminta langsung mendekati mereka, meraih kertas-kertas kode itu dan menaruhnya secara berurutan di meja terdekat.

"'FE', 'LI', 'Z', 'AN', 'IV', 'ER', 'SAR', 'IO'. Feliz aniversario. Selamat ulang tahun dalam bahasa Portugis."

Kedua Italia hanya menatapnya dengan mata kian melebar, sebelum yang tertua meledak.

"BUJUGGG! MIKIR SAMPE HAMPIR BOTAK TERNYATA ARTINYA ITU! KENAPA MESTI PAKE BAHASA PORTUGIS SIHHH!"

"Apa salahnya, toh, aku yang bikin kodenya." Portugal menjawab santai.

"Te-ternyata itu bukan angka '2', tapi huruf 'Z', toh… ahaha…" Italy hanya bisa tertawa lemah.

Kedua Italy itu tidak bisa berlama-lama marah, karena personifikasi negara yang lain keburu menyeret mereka ke tengah kerumunan, berlomba-lomba mengucapkan selamat pada _birthday boys _yang telah mereka kerjai dari tadi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kalian berdua. Maaf ya, aku mengagetkan kalian di koridor dengan baju zirah…" Lithuania menggaruk kepalanya, tersenyum minta maaf sambil menyalami keduanya.

"Vee? Yang di baju zirah itu Lithuania? Kalau begitu… ranjau itu…"

"Aku." Hong Kong menjawab dengan ekor lobster menyembul dari sela bibirnya. "Petasanku."

"Lalu, dua sosok putih yang mengejarku itu…"

"Puffin dan Gilbird, pakai seprei." Kali ini Iceland yang menjawab, mengelus burung besar yang bertengger di bahunya. "Lemparan lembing Romano hampir saja membutakan mata kiri Puffin dan menjadikannya burung yakuza beneran."

Romano sudah hampir membela diri dengan pedas kalau saja Japan tidak memotongnya dengan sopan.

"_Otanjoubu omedetou gozaimasu, Itaria-kun, Romaano-kun_. _Sumimasendeshita_. Saya pasti membuat anda berdua ketakutan setengah mati tadi pagi."

Kedua Italy itu mengangkat alis.

"Vee? Membuat takut maksudnya…surat tantangan itu? _Giappone_-kah yang menulisnya?"

"Bukan! Itu aku, itu aku! Aku yang menulis surat tantangan itu!" Denmark berteriak, seolah takut kontribusinya tidak diakui. "Norge saksinya. Iya kan, Nor? Kau melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana aku merangkai kata-kata indah itu, kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya berlalu mengambil minuman tanpa sepatah pun komentar.

"Tunggu. Kalau yang menulis surat bukan Japan, itu berarti…" Mata Romano melebar begitu pemahaman memasuki otaknya.

Sang negeri Asia hanya menunduk, tampak agak malu-malu. "_Hai_. Saya yang menelepon anda berdua."

Italy dan Romano terlalu cengok untuk bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Me-memang sih, mereka pernah mendengar Japan punya _voice actor_ atau _seiyuu_ dengan _vocal range_ yang luas, namun dari Japan yang tenang dan sopan ke si penelepon _sugar-high_ itu…benar-benar tak terbayangkan…

"Kesesese! Aku tidak salah pilih orang, kan?" Prussia muncul entah dari mana dan mengacak-acak rambut Japan. Yang dirangkul memprotes sesopan mungkin, sedapat mungkin menjauhkan diri dari kontak fisik.

Sementara itu, kerumunan orang yang mengucapkan selamat mulai berkurang perlahan. Sebagian besar negara Eropa sudah mulai makan sambil berbincang. Memberi kesempatan pada mereka yang dari tadi diam menunggu kerumunan menipis supaya bisa memberi selamat.

"Italia Utara dan Selatan, selamat ulang tahun, ya! Kalian hebat sekali, penuh determinasi untuk menyelamatkan orang yang kalian kasihi…" Indonesia berkata tulus, menyalami kedua pemuda Italia yang mulai tersipu. Di belakangnya, Netherlands dan Malaysia saling adu lirikan dengan ekspresi Indonesia-pasti-akan-melakukan-hal-yang-sama-untukku-dan-bukan-untukmu-! menandai persaingan tanpa suara keduanya.

Namun bagi kedua Italia, ucapan Indonesia menimbukan efek yang berbeda. Membuat Italy dan Romano teringat lagi akan tujuan awal mereka.

"Vee! Oh ya, Germany dan Fratello Spain bagaimana? Mereka tidak kenapa-napa, kan?"

Italy bertanya dengan nada suara yang polos namun cukup keras untuk bisa didengar semua orang.

"Mereka tidak terluka barang seujung rambut pun, kan?"

Bahkan sorot mata seorang Romano pun berbeda dengan yang biasa.

Lusinan pasang kepala langsung terarah ke Prussia yang menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa gugup.

"K-Kesesese! Semuanya _awesome-awesome_ saja, Francis sedang mengurus mere-"

Seperti sudah diatur sebelumnya, France masuk lewat pintu samping, senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya; senyum yang masih bisa bertambah lebar begitu dia melihat kedua bocah yang berulang tahun itu dan langsung berlari memeluk kedua Italia yang belum siap.

"GYAAAAHH! LEPASKAN, WINE-BASTARD!"

"Ahahah, Fratello France, se-sesak…"

"Aww! Kalian tepat pada waktunya, Italie! Abang Francis baru saja selesai mendandani mereka! Ayo sini, lewat sini~ Hadiah kalian yang sebenarnya ada di sini~"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari kedua Italia, France serta merta menggandeng keduanya menuju pintu tempat tadi dia masuk tadi. Menulikan diri dari pertanyaan bertubi ("A-A-Apa maksudmu dengan mendandani, _wine-bastard _mesum!") Frenchman kelebihan hormon itu membuka pintu dan mendorong punggung Italy dan Romano sampai masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu, sebelum menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Ayo, bubar, bubar. Mulai titik ini, sudah bukan tontonan massal…" France menepuk-nepukkan tangannya membuat kerumunan yang sudah mulai berbisik-bisik kepo bubar dan kembali fokus ke makanan.

"_Danke_, Francis." Prussia menyodorkan segelas anggur pada France, yang diterimanya dengan senang hati. "Sesaat tadi kukira aku akan dimutilasi."

"Kapanpun, _mon cher_." France menjawab enteng sambil menyesap anggurnya.

"…ngomong-ngomong, 'kado' seperti apa sih, yang kau siapkan di dalam sana? Kenapa kau butuh hampir setengah jam untuk mempersiapkannya? Dan lagi, apa maksudmu dengan 'mendandani mereka'?" Bahkan seorang Prussia, _mastermind_ surprise party itu sendiri, tidak bisa menebak surprise yang telah disiapkan oleh rekannya yang satu ini.

France hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Di dalam sana, Romano dan Italy berdiri mematung bak patung Asmat dari Papua, sementara hormon mulai membanjiri sistem mereka setelah melihat pemandangan yang disiapkan France untuk mereka. Tempat tidur ukuran raja. Penerangan lembut yang berasal dari lampu antik di atas meja. Dua sosok di atas tempat tidur yang menatap tak berdaya.

Bukan salah mereka kalau celana mereka mendadak terasa salah ukurannya.

"Yahh, kita bilang saja kedua Italie bakal punya kesempatan untuk jadi seme sehari."

-fin-

* * *

**A/N: Hidup ending cliffy, hidup imajinasi! XD #ditabok**

**And happy belated birthday for the Italies! #hugs Maaf ya, sudah telat sekali cuma bisa ngasih fic gaje ini. Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, untuk ending, pembaca dipersilakan berimajinasi XD**

**Dan ini percobaan pertama menulis misteri, mohon dimaklumi kalau kode-kodenya…sedikit gaje… #tutupmukapakebantal Oh. Dan perihal kenapa saya pilih Japan sebagai si penelepon sugar-high... soalnya seiyuu-nya Japan sama dengan seiyuu-nya Kikumaru Eiji dari Prince of Tennis, pemain ganda yang ceria dan tampak selalu sugar-high. Vocal range-nya Hiroki Takahashi mengagumkan...**

**Dan ini fic terakhir yang saya tulis selagi masih di Indonesia. Saya sudah harus kembali ke Kyushu dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu dan setelah itu…hiatus #nyengirinosen Tapi masih akan berusaha update fic collab dan Pairing Mishaps, kok…mungkin… #ditaboklagi**

**A-Ahem. Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai. Flame…hmm. Selama ada alasan yang kuat, tangan saya terbuka.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca :)**

**Regards,**

**Ryokiku**


End file.
